Sid
Sid is a prototype unmanned defense mobile suit first appearing in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid and later in the Three Generations Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Technology & Combat Characteristics Sid is an unmanned mobile suit built after the Colony Nations Wars to specifically guard the EXA-DB and Reuna Inertia. Its overall design is reminiscent of an insect, and features a monoeye sensor like Zalam and Euba units. Its control program incorporated the personality of one of EXA-DB's creators, a scientist named Edoru Inertia. However, after EXA-DB is hacked by Fezarl Ezelcant, the program is forced to hunt down the perpetrators of the hacking, effectively turning Sid into a runaway monster that destroys anything approaching EXA-DB. Additionally, a copy of the personality data is sealed within the depths of the control program. Despite its age, Sid easily overwhelm almost every machine created by the Earth Federation and Vagan in A.G. 164. Aside from massive firepower provided by its beam rifles/beam sabers and missiles, it can also disappear from plain sight and radar due to the Invisible Umbrella Stealth System, commonly used by the Vagan forces. It also has the unique ability to repair itself and even "evolve", similar to the AGE System. This evolution relies on the EXA-DB instead of battle experience and is done by small robots inside Sid's body. Sid's defensive capabilities are also formidable, being able to withstand beam shots from the xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis and DODS Rifle. It is unknown if this is due to a barrier of sorts or Sid's armor. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle/Beam Saber :Sid is armed with six articulated beam rifles stored in its wings. They shoot beams that can change their course of fire, making them hard to evade and also enable multi-directional attacks. The beams can also be emitted continuously for a limited amount of time, allowing them to function as makeshift whips. The power of these beams is enough to destroy any mobile suit or battleship with ease. Each beam rifle can also emit a beam saber for close combat. ;*Feather Missile :Sid mounts sixteen missile launchers on the top part of its wings. These feather missiles have the ability to lock on to their targets and track their movements. ;*Dark Feather Special Equipment & Features ;*Invisible Umbrella Stealth System :Sid can vanish and reappear in battle with the Invisible Umbrella Stealth System. This technology is commonly used by the Vagan forces. Already a formidable machine, the ability to disappear and reappear for a surprise attack makes Sid a nearly peerless machine. ;*Self Repair System :Sid has the ability to reconstruct and repair any damaged parts after a battle. If the unit is destroyed, it can then be recreated by EXA-DB. History Sid first appeared after Largan Drace and Wivik Lambro encountered it inside the EXA-DB's fortress in A.G. 151. Wivik and Largan were shocked to see the giant mobile suit, Sid, appear in front of them. While in a standstill, the mobile suit then commenced its malicious attack towards the Bisidian forces and Largan's platoon. Asemu Asuno's fleet showed up and attempted to help Largan take down the said mobile suit. But he himself ended up heavily damaging his mobile suit in the process. Wivik managed to escape Sid and entered inside the asteroid, where he discovered Reuna Inertia's cold sleep pod. However, back at the battlefield, Sid had almost destroyed the entire mobile suit fleet, until it was defeated by Wivik using his BMS-005 G-Xiphos. After the battle it's drone begin to repair Sid using parts of the mobile suits it destroyed in the area. Sid was then repaired sometime following the battle and resumed its position as guardian of the EXA-DB. In A.G. 164, Zeheart in his xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis encountered it during a test run and engaged it in battle, where the Gundam Legilis was able to defeat Sid after unleashing its full power, with some help from Asemu Asuno in the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. After the destruction of EXA-DB asteroid, it is seen being repaired by standing on top of EXA-DB core itself. The Sid once again repaired itself, and appeared in the Battle of La Gramis where it combines with the Vagan Gear to form the "Vagan Gear Sid". The combination of the two units somehow affect the mentality of the Vagan Gear's pilot, Zera Gins, causing him to attack both friends and foes alike. The rampaging Vagan Gear Sid is later destroyed by the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX aided by Earth Federation and Vagan mobile suit forces after Kio managed to unleash Gundam AGE-FX's Burst Mode to maximum power, saving its pilot and destroying the La Gramis fortress at the same time, bringing the war between Vagan and the Earth Federation Forces to a peaceful conclusion. Variants ;*Sid Slave :A miniaturized drone version of Sid, it can operate independently and is capable of strategic attacks. It is only featured in the fourth novel and Memories of Sid. ;*Sid Deeo Picture Gallery Sid34.jpg 64474024201204251412441522965593144 004.jpg GsmUt87976.jpg I9RBG6756.jpg N1HBY.jpg Sid front view.jpg Sid_ep_44.png Sid_ep_44_top_down_view.png Sid_ep_44_attack_stance.png Sid-vs-gundam-legilis.jpg Sid-vs-gundam-legilis2.jpg sid invisibile umbrella.jpg Sid attacking.jpg Sid blast.jpg Sid Feather Missile.jpg SID.jpeg Img sid.jpg Sid Carddass.png G-Xiphos and Sid Lineart.png|G-Xiphos and early draft of Sid Notes and Trivia *With its ability to evolve and modify its design, Sid is like a mobile, self-contained AGE System and AGE Builder. *A similar idea is shared by the JDG-00X Devil Gundam from the G Gundam series in that it, along with being large and formidable, would repair itself after taking enough damage and that it would "evolve" to better fit the situation. It also had the ability to change the minds of anyone it came into contact with as shown with the many mobile suits protecting it and people that the protagonist of the series and his allies ran into. *With a monoeye and the ability to repair itself, Sid somewhat resembles the GNC-666 Balbadoro from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld. *Similar to Sid gaining control over the Vagan Gear, the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam's Core unit can also take control of another unit by attaching to it. References sid.gif|Lineart & Profile External links *Sid on MAHQ.net